Chalk Markers
by lala-chan and maka-chan
Summary: student council president is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his VP is Hinamori Amu. Chaos ensues when you throw two people mad at each other into a school-wide debate. Fantastic, isn't it?


**Chalk Markers **

"Because no matter how hard chalk tries, it will never be as cool as dry erase markers."

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

You would think that a simple debate whether the school should keep to using chalk or switch to dry erase markers would be simple and easy. But no, it can't be. After all, this is Academy and our student council president is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his VP is Hinamori Amu. Chaos ensues when you throw two people mad at each other into a school-wide debate. Fantastic, isn't it?

"And now, I'd like to call school president Tsukiyomi Ikuto and VP Hinamori Amu to the stage to debate the the Chalk vs Dry Erase Marker issues." Amusement was present in the student's voice. But, the student was oblivious to the horror that was about to ensue. The senior class squirmed in their seats nervously as the couple took the stage. The tension between the two was present as the two glared at each other.

"I am Hinamori Amu and I am representing the Chalk." Amu cleared her throat before speaking.

Ikuto quirked a brow at her and leaned into the mic. "This isn't a court case."

Amu turned to him, "Well, just because it doesn't seem important to _you_, Ikuto, doesn't mean it's unimportant in general. The world doesn't revolve around you, so I'd like to take this matter seriously."

Ikuto scoffed and made his opening statement. "I'mTsukiyomi Ikuto and I'm representing the Dry Erase Marker." He shot her a "Satisfied?" look. She ignored him and continued.

"Chalk is clearly a much better option for Academy. We have been using it for the past 100 years and it has been working out fine for us. Why go through the bother to change it now?"

"On the contrary," Ikuto retorted, "That's exactly the point. In the last 100 years, chalk has become outdated. It's not practical anymore."

"And it what ways is it not practical? It writes. That's the chalk's duty! It writes! It does what it's _supposed_ to and promises to." She glared at him.

"Well then, dry erase markers are more innovative. They do what they're supposed to and more. Anyone who can't appreciate and realize what dry erase markers do for them probably don't deserve them."

"Well, maybe dry erase markers shouldn't be so full of themselves, because they really aren't all that and a bag of chips."

"Hardly, chalk is messy and disorganized and it's so easy to misplace. Dry erase markers on the other hand is clean, easy to use, and easy to keep track of."

"That's ironic, coming from you of all people." Amu laughed malevolently. "Clearly, chalk is the better point. Chalk is more affordable than unnecessarily expensive makrers. Besides chalk, unlike dry erase markers, isn't full of shit."

The audience cringed.

"Well, at least dry erase markers aren't in over their heads. Because no matter how hard chalk tries, it will never be as cool as dry erase markers."

"Is this even about chalk or dry erase markers anymore?" The moderator asked but was ignored.

"Now dry erase markers are just being bitter."

"Chalk is just being unnecessarily jealous and untrustworthy."

"Only because Dry Erase Markers started it! I'm sure Chalk would have known if Dry Erase Markers was really doing it's _mission_, Chalk would have known seeing that Chalk is supposed to be Dry Erase Marker's partner and Chalk asked Eraseboard Marker where Dry Erase Markers was and he had no clue!"

"Chalk should have had more faith then, in Dry Erase Markers and not automatically assume that Dry Erase Markers was cheating on her with Overhead Lights!"

"What else is Chalk supposed to believe? That Dry Erase Markers was helping a teacher teach a lesson? Please! No one actually uses those things to _teach_!"

"Maybe Chalk should have realized that Dry Erase Marker was out buying Chalk a present for their anniversary!"

"Dry Era-- Aww! Dry Erase Marker bought Chalk an anniversary present?"

"Yes. And if Chalk hadn't jumped to conclusions, Chalk would have gotten it's new blackboard by now."

"Awww! Chalk is very sorry because Chalk jumped to conclusions then! But she only forgives Dry Erase Marker when she sees this present he speaks of..."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "It's in Dry Erase Marker's car."

"Let's go!" Seemingly oblivious to the everyone else, the two exited the auditorium.

In a daze, the moderator stood awkwardly trying to piece things together. Clearing his throat he concluded the speech. "Um. Dry erase marker wins for... having a car."

Awkward silence.

"Right. Next topic!"

"You know what would be the perfect solution?"

"What, ?"

"Chalk Markers."

"..."

"It's brilliant! It solves everything!"

"... Just stick to being cute."

"Aw, Ikuto called me cute!"

"Just shut up."

Totally lame, but in my mind it was cute. Review? :)

Yours Truly,

-

-

lala and maka: click that sexy green button ^_~


End file.
